Adventure Time: Awakening
''Adventure Time: Awakening ''is an upcoming 2020 American animated post-apocalyptic action film. The film is produced and directed by Michael Bay, executive produced and written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Mark Vahradian, Bay, and his longtime partner Ian Bryce, and based on the television series of the same name by Ward. The film stars Jeremy Shada, Madeleine Martin, Jessica DiCicco, Hannibal Buress, John DiMaggio, Roz Ryan, Olivia Olson, Donald Glover, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle, Hynden Walch, Neil Patrick Harris, Niki Yang, Gary Anthony Williams, Stephen Root, Sharon Horgan, with Lauren Lapkus, and Lennon Parham. Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and by Columbia Pictures through Sony Pictures Releasing in other territories, the film will have its premiere in Grauman's Egyptian Theatre on April 2, 2020 and be released in North America on April 3, 2020 in RealD 3D, 4DX, and IMAX 3D, and will be released digitally on Netflix on June 3, 2020. Premise The film takes place four years after the events of Come Along With Me, Dr. Gross (Lennon Parham) and Tiffany Oiler (Collin Dean) return to Ooo as they work for Bandit Princess (Amy Sedaris), Ash (Steve Agee), Ricardio (George Takei), Samantha (Marina Sirtis), Sir Slicer (Peter Stormare), Me-Mow (Kyla Rae Kowalewski), Pete Sassafras (Jim Cummings), and Peace Master (Rainn Wilson), the members of Gumbald's Legion of the Candy Kingdom Haters, who are now officially known as Mutant Exterminators, the new unit to capture mutants along with the ice elemental princess, Patience St. Pim (Lauren Lapkus), a cat-like human Shermy (Sean Giambrone) and the descendant of Jake, Beth (Willow Smith). Finn Mertens (Jeremy Shada), Jake (John DiMaggio) and his mother Minerva Campbell (Sharon Horgan) come to their aid, as well as Simon Abadeer (Shia LaBeouf), the future son of Marceline Abadeer (Olivia Olson) and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum (Hynden Walch) for a fight for the future after helping his father, Martin Mertens (Stephen Root), and his grass clone Fern (Hayden Ezzy) from being dead. Meanwhile, Finn challenges Cinnamon Bun (Dee Bradley Baker) for the queen of Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess (Jessica DiCicco). - Warner Bros. Pictures and Columbia Pictures. Cast *Jeremy Shada as Finn P-G-8-7 Mertens, the son of Martin Mertens and Minerva Campbell-Mertens who would win back Flame Princess by challenging Cinnamon Bun to become the rightful king of Fire Kingdom. Shada also voices Godzilla, Mega Man, Mario, and Ash Ketcham *Madeleine Martin as Fionna, the gender-swapped version of Finn. Martin also voices Misty, a girlfriend of Ash Ketcham. *Jessica DiCicco as Phoebe the Flame Princess, the ruler of Fire Kingdom and Finn's old ex-boyfriend. DiCicco also voices Flame Princess the Dragon. *Hannibal Buress as Flame Prince, the gender-swapped version of Flame Princess whose name is Phoebus. *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog, Finn's best friend who has magical stretching powers. DiMaggio also voices Soap MacTavish and Luigi. *Roz Ryan as Cake the Cat, the gender-swapped version of Jake the Dog and a friend of Fionna. *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen, Princess Bubblegum's girlfriend who has a son from the future named Simon Abadeer. *Donald Glover as Marshall Lee, the gender-swapped version of Marceline Abadeer. *Hynden Walch as Bonnibel Bubblegum, a princess of Candy Kingdom. *Neil Patrick Harris as Bubba Gumball, a gender-swapped version of Princess Bubblegum *Tom Kenny as Simon Petrikov/Ice Thing, Marceline's stepfather. *Grey DeLisle as Ice Queen, a gender-swapped version of the Ice King. *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler, Princess Bubblegum's servant and Marceline's step-son. *Elle Newlands as Butterscotch Butler, a gender-swapped version of Peppermint Butler *Niki Yang as Lady Rainicorn, Jake's wife and mother of Charlie, T.V., Jake Jr., Viola and Kim-Kil-Kwan. Yang also plays BMO. *Gary Anthony Williams as Lord Monochromicorn, a gender-swapped version of Lady Rainicorn. *Stephen Root as Martin Mertens, Finn's father who returns to Ooo after picking up Shermy, Fern and Beth in the future. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Films based on the television series